Ni los años
by Seren Avro Tsukino
Summary: No existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas. Ω Paulo Coelho


**La historia original, no me pertenece le pertenece a "Suki90" y tampoco los personajes me pertenecen, por lo demás espero que les guste, por cierto la escribí rápido, si alguien no le gusta, escríbanmelo y les aseguro que la retirare**

* * *

><p>NI LOS AÑOS<p>

El alba finalmente terminó de aparecer. Era el comienzo de un nuevo día, uno muy esperado por muchos, por unos más que otros...A las 9 de la mañana del 8 de diciembre del 2030 se podía divisar a un hombre de alta estatura caminando por las congestionadas calles de Danville, las cuales estaban siendo transitadas más que nada por jovencitas de entre 14 y 18 años.

El hombre que intentaba darse paso entre tanta jovencita era de cabello pelirrojo y de tez clara. Llevaba puestos unos lentes de sol obscuros, vestía una camisa de botones color negro, desabrochada de los primeros dos botones dejando a la vista una delgada cadena de oro la cual portaba letra griega Φ, pantalones de igual color y ni que decir de los zapatos. En su mano izquierda se podía observar una alianza dorada en el dedo anular, dando a entender que era casado.

Cuando ese hombre pudo salir de la parte más congestionada de la ciudad se detuvo, al parecer en espera de alguien. Parece que la otra personita se quedó un poco atrás, por lo que no podía avanzar hasta que lo alcanzara.

-Cielos, creo que camine demasiado rápido. Olvide por completo que venía acompañado.-Dijo para sí el treintañero rascándose la cabeza y volteando por donde había venido. Esperaba que sus acompañantes salieran en ese instante pero no lo hicieron.- ¿Se habrán quedado muy atrás? realmente espero que no.-Dijo, se escuchaba preocupado.- Será mejor que vaya a buscarlos.

Pero cuando estaba dándose la vuelta para regresar aparecieron sus acompañantes. Parecían cansados, por lo visto no les había sido fácil salir.

-Ay… -Suspira.- Al fin pudimos alcanzarte papi.-Dijo aún jadeando por el esfuerzo que hizo para no perder de vista a su guía.

- Vaya.- Rió un poco.-Perdón por dejarlos atrás.-Se disculpó mientras se acercaba y le tendía la mano para que se levantara.- No fue mi intención.

-Es que caminas muy rápido papi, ¿verdad? -Tomó la mano que le ofrecía su padre mientras le hablaba a su otro acompañante, el cual únicamente asiente cansado aún estando en hombro de la niña.

-Sí lo sé. Lo siento Iza, Perry.-Repitió el hombre a su hija de 7 años y a su fiel amigo.- Vamos, levántate. Mamá se enojará si ve que regresas con el vestido todo sucio y más siendo negro. Anda.

-Sí papá.-Al levantarse la niña de cabello rojizo, corto y un poco alborotado como el de su padre cuando este era joven, y de tez clara, sacudió su vestido intentando que no se viera rastro de suciedad.

Mientras que el mamífero cambió de "transporte" dejando a la niña ya sin su peso en su hombro para irse con su mejor amigo, el cual al recibirlo siente como le quita los lentes de sol y poniéndolos en el bolsillo de la camisa, dejando ver sus ojos azules.

-Perry, -Rió divertido.- ¿Por qué me los quitas?-Preguntó mientras tomaba la mano de su hija y comenzaban de nuevo a caminar.-

-Es porque así te vez mucho más guapo papi. -Dijo la pequeña.

-¿Tú crees eso?-Preguntó siguiéndole el comentario mientras veía a su hija a los ojos y observando el curioso color que tenía

-Sí. Es como dice mami: "Los lentes obscuros no te quedan".

-¿Tú mamá dice eso? Que mala y a mí que me dice lo contrario.

-Pero es verdad, ¿O no Perry?

-¡Prrrrrrrrrr!

-Vaya, me siento totalmente engañado.-Todos rieron ante ese comentario pero tuvieron que calmarse un poco pues ya estaba llegando a su destino: Las afueras del área limítrofe.

-Oye papi…

-Dime.

-¿Por qué venimos hasta acá? ¿Vamos a salir o algo?-Preguntó curiosa viendo a su papá con esos ojos azules profundos que tenía.

-No hija, solo vamos a visitar a alguien.-Dijo melancólicamente.

-¿A quién?-Preguntó curiosa e inocentemente.

-A alguien muy especial.

-¿Especial?

-Así es.-Dijo mientras entraban al lugar donde se encontraba esa persona. La niña estaba confundida. Veía muchas piedras grandes con nombres grabados pero no veía a ninguna persona ahí. No sé dio cuenta de cuánto habían caminado en ese lugar pero lo hizo al ver que su papá se detuvo.

- ¿Es aquí?-Preguntó inocentemente.

-Sí Iza, es aquí.

-Y... ¿la persona que dijiste?-Volteó hacia ambos lados, hacia atrás también pero el paisaje era el mismo, no había nadie más que ellos.- No la veo.

-Mira.- Se acomodó a la estatura de su hija, la tomó del hombro y apuntó hacía una lápida.- Ahí es donde ella está.

-¿EH?.. ¿Está dentro de la piedra?-Preguntó sorprendida.

-Podría decirse.-Le sonrió a su hija con ternura.

-¡Wow! ¿Y cuando sale?-Preguntó viendo a su padre con emoción, quería conocer a quien había podido entrar en una piedra. Él no pudo más que sorprenderse, le sonrío, se levantó y vio hacia la lápida.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo hija.

-¿No puede? Pero si se metió ahí quiere decir que se puede salir. -Él rió levemente.

-Bueno, si de verdad crees eso díselo.-Dijo evitando ver a su hija. Juntó sus manos y la niña imitó a su padre pero no en decirlo en silencio.

-¡Hola! ¡Mucho gusto!-empezó emocionada.- Oye, vinimos a verte pero mi papi dice que no puedes salir de la piedra, pero yo creo que si puedes. Cuando salgas, vente a mi casa. –le dijo aún más emocionada que antes.- Quiero aprender a entrar a las piedras, ¡Por favor! A mi mami no le molestara que vayas ¡enserio! -Él únicamente sonrió al escuchar toda la inocencia de su hija, la niña seguía hablando pero ahora se concentró en lo que le quería decir.

- "Ya han pasado 15 años desde que te fuiste y te alejaste de mí. Hoy es el día de tú aniversario #15" -Abrió lentamente los ojos.-"Esta vez no vine solo como siempre, me acompaña mi hija Iza." -Vio de reojo a la niña.- "Disculpa que no deje de hablar, pero es lo lindo de ella ¿No lo crees? Es tan linda e inocente pero de vez en cuando da miedo, aún siendo tan pequeña".-Rió internamente. Eso era verdad, el carácter lo heredó de su esposa.-"Me recuerda mucho a ti, Isabella… no solo en su carácter sino que también por sus ojos, ella tiene ese color tan extraño que ni Gretchen ni yo tenemos, solo tú".-Fijó la mirada en la tumba nuevamente.- "No sabes cuánto te extraño. Te lo he dicho estos 15 años, día tras día, año tras año y aunque hice mi vida con Gretchen, aunque tengo una hija con ella, te sigo echando mucho de menos. No pienses mal, si amo a Gretchen, ella estuvo conmigo después de lo que pasó, a ella le afecto también mucho tu perdida, a todos, pero nos afecto a nosotros dos más de lo que tú crees".-Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas habían comenzado a correr por sus mejillas, esto no pasa desapercibido por Perry.-

-prrrrr...-Perry hizo que la niña se distrajera y viera a su papá.-

-Papi…-dijo en un susurro, confundida por estar viendo a su papá llorar.-

-"Pero me sigue doliendo... mucho. Me duele el haberte perdido. Me duele haber presenciado tu muerte y lo peor, en mis brazos. Me dijiste que me amabas, yo te correspondí, nos dimos nuestro primer beso... pero eso no basto para que te quedaras conmigo".-Cerró sus ojos por que la cantidad de lágrimas que ahora salían era grande, no podía seguir viendo la lapida de su primer amor.-"Nuestro primer beso... ¿Lo recuerdas? Nuestro primer beso fue también el último. Gracioso... -Pausó un poco intentando ordenar sus ideas.- "Quiero que sepas que, a pesar de los años, sigues siendo alguien importante en mi vida y siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón Isabella, junto con Gretchen y mi hija. Siempre. Eso puedo asegurártelo".

-Pa-papá...-Pronunció la niña en susurro tomando el pantalón de su padre, pero él no lo sintió. Ella estaba triste porque su papá estaba llorando, estaba llorando porque esa persona no podía salir y dejar que la vieran, así que grito.- ¡Ya deja de hacer llorar a mi papi y sal! -Phineas se asustó, se distrajo al escuchar el grito de su hija.- ¿No ves que mi papá llora porque no sales? ¡Vinimos a verte y mi papá está llorando por tú culpa!

-Iza...

-¡Anda! ¡Sal!-Gritó ahora la niña con lágrimas en los ojos, él se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente mientras la niña decía aún entre gritos- ¡Ya no hagas llorar a mi papá!

-"Iza, hija."-No dejaba de llorar.- Mi amor, te lo agradezco. Te agradezco todo lo que estás diciendo por mí, pero ella no tiene la culpa de esto.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó levantando su lloroso rostro.-

-Porque ella no escogió entrar en la piedra, así que por favor... no le grites, no le grites a Isabella.

-¿Se... llama como yo?-Preguntó la pequeña con inocencia

-Sí. Iza, ella es una persona valiosa para mí, y también quiero que lo sea para ti. Por favor, quiérela como a mamá, no la desprecies porque yo llore.

-Pero papi... tú solo quieres a mami, ¿Verdad?

-Yo quiero mucho a mami, pero también quiero mucho a Isabella, fue mi mejor amiga, fue mi primer amor y fue parte de mi vida, ¿Me entiendes?

-Sí papi, creo.-Volteó hacia la lapida.- Perdón...-La pequeña junta sus manos nuevamente. La niña no lo siente, pero una mano le acarició la cabeza.-

-Gracias hija.

-_"Gracias__Phineas..."_

_-_¿Eh?- levantó la mirada. Podría jurar que alguien le habló, pero no había nadie. Vio rápidamente la lapida y aun que sea por un instante frente a la lapida contemplo a su Isabella rodeada de blanco.- "Isabe...lla".

-"_No __lo __olvides,__siempre __estaré __contigo..."-Se __acercó __a __él, __lo __besó __en __los __labios __y __desapareció.-_

_-_Isabella. –Sonrió, y para variar las lágrimas seguían ahí.- Gracias... por todo.

-¿Papi?

-Ya es hora de irnos Iza. Se nos hizo tarde y mamá ha de estar enojada.-Dijo tomando la mano de su hija.-

-¿Y ella se quedará sola?-Preguntó inocentemente.-

-No, ella vendrá con nosotros... Porque ella está en nuestros corazones...

-¿En nuestros corazones?-No entendió, lo que le dijo su padre era complicado a su edad.- ¿Pues no que en la piedra? –El hombre rió a carcajadas ante la pregunta de su hija.

-Algún día lo entenderás hija. Anda, vámonos.

-¡Sí!

Así, emprenden su viaje a casa. Iza iba contenta pues su papá había dejado de llorar y por que ya tenía hambre, el regreso a casa era lo mejor que podía pasar según ella. Perry iba en el hombro de Phineas más tranquilo después de que vio a su amigo desahogarse como era debido. Phineas se detuvo nuevamente, volteó para ver por última vez la lapida y sonrió tiernamente.

-"Aunque ya no estés físicamente... pude sentir tus labios."- Se tocó los mismos aún sonriendo. Luego los dejó y comenzó a caminar nuevamente.-"Y… ni los años me hicieron olvidar su sabor".

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>No existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas.<strong>

**Paulo Coelho**


End file.
